1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to hard disk management, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for identifying hard disks connected to the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, if more than one hard disk is connected to a computing device, it is difficult for users to identify associations of physical hard disks and drive letters assigned to the hard disks, such as “C”, “D”, and “E”. When users want to store data into an appointed hard disk, or pull out an appointed hard disk, it is difficult to identify which hard disk belongs to which drive letter without the associations of the one or more hard disks and the drive letters being displayed on a display device.